To prove your love
by haru's
Summary: Shigure must prove his love to Akito by letting go of his most prized possession,his most prized body part to be exact. LEMON, smut and SPOILER for ch.97. AxS


Rated: MA,

WARNING: SPOILERS for ch.97….and LEMONS, SMUT

AkitoxShigure

To prove your love

It was snowing, the white almost completely covering the black sky. Akito stared at it frowning, it was so meaningless and yet people loved and admired it. Her thoughts were turned away from the night sky as her door shuttered open.

It was too dark to see the person that stood before her, but she knew who it was.

"Shigure, what are you doing here? I don't remember asking you to?" Her words were filled with annoyance and suspicion. The dog never came without a reason.

"Why Akito-san, I just came to visit. It is Christmas eve after all."

"And so it is, I didn't notice. So why are you here?"

"I just answered your question Akito-san."

"Because it's Christmas? That holiday was made by and celebrated by fools."

"Oh? But I came with a present?"

"I don't care about your fucking present, GET OUT!"

Shigure sat in the darkness, letting her angry cries echo off the walls. Minutes passed ,but Shigure still hadn't moved, Akito glared at him impatiently with no result.

"Will you get out already!

"Not until you see you present."

"Fine! Show it to me, so you can leave me the fuck alone!"

Shigure moved forward, crawling toward her slowly. His eyes were set on her, the way a wolf looks at a lamb before it eats it. The look made her body flush with want. She was glad it was dark or else he would have seen her reddened face.

He was so close, if his face moved a few inches closer they would have reached hers. He grabbed her hand gently and lowered it to the knot of his kimono. "I'm all yours. I love you."His whisper was so light she almost thought she had imagined it. She was so angry her shoulders shook ,but Shigure mistook it for crying. He lifted her chin and was startled to see her face ablaze with fury.

She smacked Shigure across the face sending him sprawling to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"Akk-i-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A LIAR! You don't love me. I believed you once, but it was all just another lie."

"No, it isn't a lie."

"You slept with _her_. That stupid whore."

"That means nothing."

"If that meant nothing. Do I mean nothing?"

"No, I love you."

"If you love me, than prove it. Prove that you are mine."

"Fine, I will do anything you ask me to."

Akito smiled cruelly "Anything? Hn, let me think." _Once I tell him what I want from him, he'll back out and he'll never be able to say those stupid lies again.And I can get some peace. _

Akito's smile widened as an idea bubbled in her mind. With her left hand she reached for a knife left over from dinner and pulled it out to gleam in front of Shigure's eyes. She gently used the knife to trace the contour of his wrists, hard enough to feel pressure, but not enough to break skin. "Maybe I'll ask you to cut off your hands," the knife traveled upward "or maybe you arms." Shigure did not flinch

"If that is what you wish, Akito."

Akito didn't like the sound of his voice, it sounded to sure. But than she realized what she could ask for. It was so perfect. "You have to let me cut off what you hold dearest," the knife pressed against Shigure's kimono touching his most sensitive organ.

Shigure's eyes opened wide with fear"You-you want me t-to c-cut off my manhood?"

"Yes,if you truly love me, it wont matter."

Shigure's head sagged down for a moment and Akito thought she had won. "You see, it was a lie."

"No, its not, you can do it. If that's what it will take for you to believe me." The knife was put in her hand with trembling fingers.

Akito blinked , but than realized he was probably bluffing. She knelt down in front of him and opened his kimono. She brought her arm up and expected him to grab her at any second, but he didn't. His eyes were close shut, with tears streaming down his face. She brought the knife down.

Shigure stiffened and waited for pain to register, because obviously he wasn't feeling anything ,because his body was too in shock. But the pain didn't come and he opened his eyes slowly to see the knife deep into the wood floor, his precious organ perfectly intact.

"Akito?"

She stared at him with complete astonishment. He was actually going to let her, let her castrate him. It was too hard to believe. "You were actually going to let me?" It was a question that asked much more than it seemed.

"Yes." He answered with a statement that meant much more than it seemed.

_He wasn't lying._

Akito reached up for Shigure's face, making him look at her and tried desperately to kiss away the tears, to kiss away the fear. "Shigure, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"An apology from god, it must truly be my day." He laughed returning to his normal silly self.

"Oh, do shut up Shigure before I change my mind," Akito said before kissing him sensually on the lips. He kissed back slipping his tongue into her mouth causing shivers up her spine. She felt her knees weaken and she did not enjoy the lack of power. She pushed him down straddling his hips and grinded into him.The response was immediate and he grinded back, his hard-on growing. When she felt he was too close she pushed herself off him.

"Hey!"

The goddess crawled away from him and lay flat on her mat. "I'd rather we not finish that way."

Shigure got the message and all but pounced on her. It was rare to see him not composed. His hands trembled with every movement. He quickly rid of her garments and stared at what he was longing for. Not only her body, but the pure emotion that dwelt behind her eyes. For once they weren't going to fuck, they were going to make love. He let her remove his own clothes, before he laid on top of her, his hands at her sides to support himself.

He slipped his manhood into her slowly, savoring every moment. She was so wet and soft, it took all his will power to keep himself from coming right there. "Harder gure' "

He complied and took one of his hands to rub at her nipple. "Ahhh!" She writhed under him, turning him on even more if that was possible. He grinded into her hitting all the right spots. Her moans grew louder, as did his. Akito glided along every wave of pleasure screaming her lovers name in gratitude. "You're so big.. ahhhk" She wrapped her legs around him trying to get as much as him as possible, by pulling him closer. With that she arched her back, and saw white before collapsing. With the arch of her hips, the pressure of her around him, and the loud uncharacteristic girlish scream, Shigure came harder than he ever had before. He lay down beside her, pulling her toward him before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Akito woke up to see her lover not beside her. Disappointed, she sat up to look at the snow that had settled outside her window. Too happy to scowl, she mustered a forced look of annoyance at the snow that had offended her.

From behind her came a voice "What's with the face. Am I that bad?" Shigure knelt besides the goddess handing her a cup of tea.

She shook her head and replied, "The snow is loved and yet it is so worthless. It turns black with grime and than melts" Shigure seemed thoughtful for a second before responding "True, but sometimes people cherish most, what is rarely pure and will be there the shortest time."

haru's , aka kimi

A/N- Yay for Akito and Shigure. They are my new favorite pairing. I've been wanting to write this for a while ,because there aren't enough AxS fics sob sob. And they are canon too. There are more TohruxAkito fics errr. Review please, look I wrote this with a flu and fever, it's the least you can do.


End file.
